This invention relates to articles fabricated from synthetic degradable polymeric materials comprising a substrate containing a degradable polymer, at least one surface of which is coated with a discontinuous layer of a repellant material.
Until recently, most polylactide processes have produced polymers that were very expensive. Because of the high price of these polylactic acid (PLA) polymers, their uses have been limited to very high value uses. Consequently, despite the recognized valuable properties of polylactic acid polymers their usage remains limited.